(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parasol provided with a sun-blocking screen which is centrally provided with a connecting piece from which the screen can assume a collapsed condition and a folded-out condition extending substantially radially outwards.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Such a parasol is known from practice and is typically provided with a cloth stretched over ribs. The ribs are pivotally connected by one end to the connecting piece, and in the folded-out condition the cloth is stretched over the ribs. However, also known are parasols which, instead of a cloth, have several feather-like or leaf-like ribs jointly forming the screen when the parasol is in the folded-out condition.
A drawback of the known parasols is that they must each time be removed in view of pollution, damage, vandalism, wind and the like but especially because the known parasol obstructs the view on the terrace and limits a further use of the available space.